


The Price of Freedom

by darkstiel (momstiel)



Series: SPN Kink Meme [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apologies, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Sam Winchester, Case Fic, Forced Rape, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/darkstiel
Summary: Original Prompt: Someone takes Dean. The price of his release is simple. Sam has to rape Cas. Cas must remain unawares. He must think Sam is actually doing this to him o his own free will. Dean's captor gives Sam the necessary implements to subdue and restrain Cas. Meanwhile Dean is forced to watch, unbeknownst to Sam or Cas. You see, Dean pissed someone off a long time ago, and this is their revenge. And once it's over, Dean has to take care of his brother and his angel, and pull the shattered remains of his family back together.-Team Free Will has to pay the pricey cost of freedom, even if it involves Sam raping Castiel in front of Dean.





	The Price of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING 
> 
> Please, please, please read the tags and the summary before checking this fic out! It depicts rape and non-consensual themes. This fanfiction does not condone rape in real life. 
> 
> WARNING 
> 
> Written for this prompt: https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/127945.html?thread=44291529#t44291529

Sam always said that he’d do anything for Dean. Now, for the first time in life, he was really considering whether the consequences were worth it or not. This trickster was truly sadistic for reasons that neither Winchester could understand. 

 

“Do not worry, Winchester.” The trickster reassured, walking in front of the giant hunter. A taunting grin rested on his lips. “I will provide you with all the materials necessary to restrain your angel friend. Just remember… if you let him on this, Dean won’t live to see another morning, heh?” 

 

The younger Winchester failed to respond, just narrowing his eyes a tiny bit. He was trying to figure out a way to release his sibling but it was to no avail. Whatever the hell the mischievous monster was doing, it was working. Dean was being held captive and the only way to break him free from the cage he was placed into was rape. Just the word made Sam’s stomach twist back and forth. For whatever reason, the trickster wanted to see the hunter rape his angelic friend. It would tarnish their relationship, and it seemed like the monster wanted just that. 

 

“You’re a sick piece of shit.” Dean growled from behind his restrains, angrily pounding against the thick metal bars. He was encased in a magically prison that for the love of god, he couldn’t escape. “Don’t fucking do it, Sammy.” 

 

Being stuck being a rock and a hard place, the hazel-eyed hunter was hesitant. On one hand, he would do anything to save his brother… but he’d have to perform a horrible sexual act on his innocent friend. He was angel, though, right? It wouldn’t hurt him, right? Sam began to pace back and forth, looking at the assortment of objects the trickster provided to him. 

 

“You know what to do.” The trickster said before snapping his fingers, seemingly disappearing with Dean. 

 

The older Winchester glared a tiny bit, eyes on the monster. “You fucker.” He then turned, looking at Sam. “Don’t do it… Don’t do it…” 

 

Instantly a giggle escaped from the trickster. “He can’t hear youuu.” He hummed teasingly, a proud smirk on his lips. “We’re basically gone to him. He can’t see us, or hear us.” He said, motioning to Sam in the middle of the room. 

 

There was a pause before Sam shakily put his left hand in his right hand. “Castiel, can you please hurry down here? Dean is in danger, and I need your help.” He prayed, trying to hide any anxiety that was building up inside of him. 

 

Castiel arrived terribly fast, appearing the second he heard that Dean was in danger. “I have arrived, Sam. What is the issue?” He asked with a straight face, blue eyes scanning all over the room for the missing Winchester. 

 

“A trickster.” Sam explained vaguely, aimlessly motioning to where Dean once stood. Little did he know that he was still there, reluctantly watching the scene unfold in front of him. “He got his hands on Dean, and won’t let go. I need a plan to save him…” He admitted. 

 

“I see.” Cas responded, turning his back to Sam. “Tricksters are very tedious beings… I do not know how much my help will aid you two.” He admitted, completely oblivious to the hunter slowly sneaking up behind him. Without any warning, Sam tackled Castiel down onto the floor. 

 

The hunter was holding a rope innovatively created purely to restrain and weaken angels. Cas, too stunned and too worried about hurting Sam, didn’t struggle. Once the rope was firmly nestled around the angel’s waist, pinning his arms down to his side, the Winchester stepped back. “Sam, I do not understand the meaning behind this.” 

 

Being sure not to let his friend in on the trickster’s sinister plans, he remained silent, having no intention to fill in the blanks. Not bothering removing Castiel’s trenchcoat, or anything above his hips for that matter, Sam reluctantly discarded the angel’s pants and underwear. 

 

Dean grew incredibly tense when his eyes locked on his best friend’s exposed behind. “What kind of beef do you even have against Cas? Look, I know angels can be asses, but c’mon, he’s basically a baby in a trenchcoat.” 

 

The Trickster giggled, letting out the same noise that Dean became irritable by. “You see, my beef isn’t with him, no, no. It’s with you. You destroyed my family, so I’ll pull apart yours.” Instantly a knot grew in Dean’s stomach, riddled with guilt and anger. The last thing he wanted his small, dysfunctional family falling apart all because of a kinky monster. 

 

Sam was not cruel. As much as he just wanted to get this over with, and shove his cock into the angel’s hole, he knew he couldn’t. Surprisingly, the trickster had provided him with lube. It was almost as though the monster wanted him to take his time and prepare Castiel for his length. 

 

“What are you doing?” Castiel’s voice was not yet filled with fear, instead confusion and worry. 

 

“I’m going to fuck you, Cas.” Sam explained, putting a decent amount of lube on his pointer finger. He slowly inserted it past the entrance and into his walls. Naturally, the angel was considerably tight, and he could assume that Jimmy never got penetrated before.

 

For the first time, Cas let out a broken noise as the finger pushed deeper into him. Everything about Sam was big, and his long fingers were no exception. The Winchester did not stop, moving up and down so that the angel would get used to the rhythm of the motion when his cock would be inserted. “You… you don’t have to do this… Sam… please.” He tried to break free, but the more he restrained against the rope, the weaker and more vulnerable he felt. 

 

“I’m afraid I do.” Sam corrected, a second finger finding its way into the angel. He tried not to think about the action, but unwillingly, his cock was stirring a tiny bit. The way that Cas, a strong being, was whining beneath him, was having an unintended effect on him. It had been so long since he actually got laid, and the idea of finally being able to insert his dick into a warm and wet hole was getting to his head. 

 

Castiel tried to wiggle away, but Sam had a firm grip on the angel, pulling him closer. Taking the raven-haired being by his hips, he forced him back onto his fingers. Somewhere in the finger-fucking, the hunter added a third and a fourth finger. It would not be nearly enough to prepare the angel for the size of his dick, but he hoped that the man would manage. Cas was a little trooper, and what was his cock to an angel who survived terrible torture before? 

 

“S-Sam…” The angel tried to sound firm, but it was obvious in his voice that he was starting to succumb to the feeling of long fingers touching that special place. He was not familiar with the feeling, but each time that Sam touched his prostate, he felt both incredibly aroused and violated. Something about it made him feel pleasure, in this horrible, icky situation Sam had forced him into. 

 

After a bit, Sam pulled the four fingers out. Cas let out a tiny noise of relief, but little did he know that was only the beginning. The hunter looked down at his half-hard cock and decided that it was still too flaccid to place inside of his friend. Very reluctantly, he moved around and sat down in front of the angel’s face. Castiel was red and already out of breath, confused by how it cock stood up straight beneath him. It was almost as though his body was reacting in a way he didn’t want it to. If it was any other scenario, Sam would have possibly found Cas’s reaction incredibly arousing. 

 

The hunter sat in front of the angel, spreading his legs so that his victim’s head was only a few inches away from his cock. Sam slapped Castiel’s face a few times with his dick, causing a rush of arousal to overcome him. “Open wide.” He ordered, and Cas reluctantly obliged. 

 

Those parched pink lips spread open, his wet tongue finally visible. Without being told what to do next, the angel began to lick the slit of Sam’s member. It took everything in the Winchester not to quickly shut his legs because of the sudden sensation. It wasn’t long before his shaft stood high and proud. 

 

By this point, Dean was resting his forehead against the bars of the cage. He was staring at the ground, not wanting to witness his little brother raping his best friend. 

 

“Are… are you d-done?” Castiel asked, blue eyes looking up at Sam. This was so out of character for his friend, and he had no idea what came over him. His own dick was hard, and he couldn’t understand what sick part of him liked the situation at hand. Overall, his body was a traitor, acting almost foreign to him. 

 

Sam got behind the angel, aligning his cock up to the slightly stretched hole. He didn’t respond, letting Cas figure out on his own that they were in fact, not done. The hunter spreaded the man’s cheeks, some of the lube slipping out of Castiel’s anus. Silently, Sam aligned his cock with the hole. He gradually worked himself in, not bothering with any condoms considering that the Trickster didn’t provide them. 

 

“And it goes in!” The trickster made a popping noise, teleporting into the cage directly behind Dean. He placed his hand on the man’s shoulder. “Poof. There goes all trust, aye?” 

 

“Go to hell.” Dean spat, slapping the hand off of him.

 

Pushing the Winchester’s buttons a little bit more, the trickster made that god-forbidden giggle. “Feisty one are we, heh?” 

 

Castiel threw his head back as Sam inched into him. The pain was unbearable, his hole being stretched obscenely wide. A few tears escaped his eyes. He had endured so much more pain than this, but it was a new level of hurt when it was done by someone he trusted and loved dearly. 

 

Sam bit his lip, his erection deep inside of Cas. He was just sitting there, allowing the angel to adjust to the feeling. On the flipside, Castiel was a mess. It felt like his friend was trying to split him into two. Could he even use the word ‘friend’ anymore to describe Sam, though? 

 

After some time passed, Sam began to move. He pulled in and out of Cas slowly, his length hitting each side of the angel. The room was ultimately silent other than a few moans and pants. Each second dragged as Sam got caught up in the pleasure. This situation was anything but desirable, but he did desperately want to get his release. Sam groaned as he picked up his speed. 

 

The angel whined when this happened, filled with fear as the pain started to turn into pleasure. For whatever reason, Cas’s body was reacting to the simulation. Whenever Sam hit a special spot, deep inside, he felt a chill go down his body and straight into his own erection. 

 

In a desperate attempt to get his body to stop reacting like this, he began to rub his own crotch against the floor. Surely, this would result in some kind of rug burn, but he didn’t care. For a reason he could not explain, his dick was throbbing painfully, desperate for attention. 

 

Sam pulled Cas backwards, firm hands on his hips as he filled the angel all the way up to his base. His balls hit against the other’s cheeks as he pounded relentlessly inside. 

 

“Fuck…”  The Winchester groaned, and the angel was too far lost in the sexual activities to try to filter the other’s unholy language. All at once, he spilled his seed deep into the angel. Trying to relax as much as he could, Sam rode out his afterglow, pulling himself from the hole.

 

Much to his surprise, Castiel’s release followed his. The warmth of the liquid inside of him had pushed the angel over the edge, and he wet the floor beneath him. While Sam was away, the supernatural being took the time to inch away form him. His behind was incredibly sore, so he could only scoot so far. 

 

“Congratulations on your brother finally becoming a rapist~” The trickster teased, snapping his fingers and causing the cage to vanish completely. Instantly, the second that Dean became visible again, the monster left. That was possibly one of the things that the Winchester hated most about tricksters. They only stayed long enough to fuck people over. 

 

“D-Dean…” Cas whispered when the hunter seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The angel was against the wall, not being able to move much with the rope wrapped firmly around him. He could not teleport, and he felt hopelessly stuck. 

 

Sam looked over his shoulder, surprised to find Dean standing there. He was quick to clean up and change into his clothing once more. “How long have you been there?” The hunter asked, disgusted and ashamed of what he just did. Cas held his head down, wondering if Dean was in on this sick action or not. 

 

“Too long.” Dean snarled, handed Castiel his discarded clothing. “At least he fucking held up his part of the deal.” He said, shaking his head. “But at what cost, Sammy?” 

 

Utterly confused, the angel tilted his head to the side. Ashamed and feeling overexposed, Cas tried to wiggle back into pants but it was too no avail. He was sore, and he couldn’t move his arms. Noticing this, the older Winchester helped situate Castiel so that he was standing up straight. 

 

Dean helped the angel shimmy into his pants before quickly hugging the angel. “You alright?” He asked, patting his back before stepping away. 

 

“What… what’s going on?” Castiel replied, watching as the Winchesters exchanged a worried glance. 

 

Sam swallowed, deciding that he would have to explain. “I… Well… A trickster made me rape you… because if I didn’t… he was going to lock Dean away forever.” He explained, not sure how the angel would react. “I didn’t want to do it, but I’m sorry…” 

 

Castiel looked over the two humans he was bound to protect. He didn’t want to forgive Sam for hurting him so badly, because rape was not a light matter. “I am glad that Dean is alright but I feel as though there was a better way we could have approached this.” He admitted, feeling violated. 

 

Dean undid the rope around Cas, allowing him to move freely. He then put his hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Dammit, Sammy… I’m sorry that sick fucker made you do that.” He whispered. 

 

“Me too.” Sam whispered, watching as the angel stretched a little bit. “I’m sorry, Cas...I never intentionally meant to hurt you…” 

 

Failing to produce any words, the angel nodded. They all made mistakes. “It’s… It’s… Well, I am under the impression you did the wrong thing for the right… er… tolerable reasons. I just need time.” Castiel admitted. 

 

Silence overcame the room, and Dean mentally cursed at the trickster. The once great Team Free Will had became tense around another. It had managed to fracture their stability and corrupt their relationships. The Winchester wrapped his arm around his two friends, guiding them out of the building. This would be a long road to recovery, and Dean despised it.

 

* * *

 

It was a foreign feeling to Cas. Weeks after their case gone rotten, and the rape incident all three refused to discuss, things were still tense. Their family was shattered, the remains crushed. Deep down, they all loved each other. Yet, hugging Sam was an unfamiliar thing to the angel. 

 

A part of him felt relieved that he had built up the emotional strength and trust to embrace his forced rapist after all they had went through. He just wanted to get over it, and he felt like slowly their relationship was starting to be pieced back together. It was a gradual process, but Dean was persistent. 

 

The oldest Winchester wanted his family to be sewn back together. Of course, Castiel genuinely forgave Sam. He knew very well that Sam never would have wanted this to happen. Things were getting a lot better, but Cas still remembered the utter fear that he attached to sex now. 

 

“Morning,” Dean said, walking into the kitchen. For the first time in weeks, Sam and Castiel were hugging. The sight caused a tiny grin to appear on the Winchester’s face. Maybe, just maybe he was starting to get his family back. “What would you like for breakfast?” 

 

“Some toast will be fine.” Sam responded, breaking the hug. He sat down, leaving a spot for Castiel right next to him. When the angel noticed the action, he smiled and decided to sit in the chair. 

 

Cas tilted his head a tiny bit. “Is toast really as good as you claim it to be?” He asked the younger Winchester as Dean popped a slice of bread into the toaster. 

 

An amused expression appeared on Sam’s face. “If food didn’t taste like molecules to you, I’d tell you to taste it. Until you can actually get flavor in anything, you’re just going to have to trust me when I say that toast is in fact, really good.” 

 

The angel bowed his head. “In that case, I shall trust you.” 

 

Dean smirked, his back facing his small family. Maybe it was only a start, but things were really starting to play off fine. Team Free Will has taken a hit before, and survived, so what makes this time any different? As the toast popped out, Dean let out a tiny relaxed sigh. His family was tough, and could definitely pay off the price tag that came with his survival. 


End file.
